Super Best Friends
by MissThang17
Summary: Kyle knew there was a slim chance that he had the X-Gene. But what happens when Kyle receives his powers, albeit a bit late, due to an accident? Will he be able to tame them? And why is Stan acting so strange? I'm horrible at summaries. STYLE, YAOI, SUPERPOWERS!
1. Kyle Broflovski

**Hello! This is my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Kyle

Sigh. Seventeen. No powers yet.

Of course, it wasn't likely I would get them anyways. No one in my family carried the mutant gene (except Ike, but he's adopted). Still, it would have been nice to get something, and not feel like the black sheep of my social circle of friends.

My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I live in a small redneck mountain town called South Park. I am, as previously stated, seventeen years old, I am five feet, five inches tall, have a slim, curvy build, and weigh in the vicinity of 120 pounds, 125 if I'm being brutally honest. I used to have curly, bright red hair and brownish green eyes, until puberty and a mean prank played on me by my fat ass friend Cartman changed that.

It was a silly prank, really, not meant to cause any permanent damage, however Cartman isn't the brightest flame on the Menorah. We were playing truth or dare in the seventh grade. Cartman had dared me to put relaxer in my fiery mane. "Come on, you pussy Jew," he said, "just do it!" Being a prideful person, I did the stupid dare, just to prove I wasn't a pussy. Little did I know, Cartman had put dark brown hair dye in the relaxer. My hair hung around my face in a loose, bob-like fashion; the abnormally straight locks a dark shade of brown. The relaxer washed out after a month, with most of the hair dye. Unfortunately, the mix of relaxer and dye had left a permanent dark hue to my hair. My hair is a dark auburn now, and now I willingly relax it, due to the many compliments I received from my peers. My eyes became a brilliant emerald green after I turned thirteen. I remember my friend Stan jokingly telling me I looked like Harry Potter and Ron Weasely's love child.

Stan is my super best friend. We've known each other since we were toddlers. Stan, as well as our friend Kenny, is seventeen as well, Cartman being sixteen and nine months. Stan is six foot, two inches. He has an athlete's build, muscular and bulgy. He is a mutant, with the gift of super strength, as well as flight. His powers come in handy quite often, especially when I need a "lift" to school. Kenny's powers are pretty cool too. He's immortal, and he can drain the life out of his enemies through touch. It's because of this he has to wear his hoodie over his face tightened as much as possible. Cartman, unfortunately, has a useful power as well. He can shoot bolts of electricity from his fingertips. Yep, all of my friends have awesome powers, and I have nothing, no talents at all.

Okay, so I do have a talent. But I personally don't consider it a talent. When I went through puberty, my voice remained high and feminine. I was always a good singer, but now my soprano voice has earned me not only the title of Best Singer in South Park, but also a spot as my music teacher's favorite student. But that's not the only thing that sets me apart from the rest. I'm also gay. My father didn't mind in the slightest, however my mother flipped a bitch. But after fifteen minutes of disowning me, she came to my room and asked if her bubbulah would like some supper. So, after her bipolar episode, which she has frequently, she didn't give two shits about my love of penis. There are a few other gay men in South Park, and a few women as well, and the community is pretty accepting as a whole, but there's always that nagging feeling of being a minority.

So, that's my life in a nutshell. I would explain more, but it's almost seven, and I'm late for school. I walk into my bathroom, and begin my daily routine. I brush my auburn locks, watching them flip out at the ends. I brush my teeth, scrub my face, and walk into my enormous closet. Abandoning my green hats and garish orange jackets, I had bought a whole new wardrobe with my Bah Mitzvah money. I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans that fit snugly against my legs. I pull a silk green sweater over my head, and lace up my knee high black combat boots. I shrug on my black pea coat, wrap my neck in a silk green scarf, and head for the door.

Luckily, my mother is able to give me a lift to school today, so I don't have to worry about flying with Stan and having him accidentally drop me. I run to the entrance of the South Park High School, praying my teacher would be as late as I am. I fling the door open, and catapult myself into my seat. Next to me, Kenny snickers as I attempt to catch my breath. "Late again, are we, Red?" he teases through his hoodie. Most can't understand Kenny's muffled dialect, but after nine years of listening to his garbled gab, I've become fluent in Kenny Speak. He and my other friends like to call my Red because, obviously, my hair is red. "I'm just grateful Ms. Garrison isn't here yet," I say. Ms. Garrison, after realizing she hates teaching the third grade, she went back to college for two weeks, harassed three of her professors, and raise hell until she received sufficient credentials to teach high school. At the time, she hadn't realized that she would have to teach another year with Cartman as her student. "Hello class, sorry I'm late, but I was busy having my period," Ms. Garrison pulls me out of my musings, as she begins to lecture about something or other. The day goes by relatively quick, and I head to my locker when the last bell rings. I open my locker and check my reflection in my locker mirror. I'm not a vain person, but even I can't resist watching my hair bounce as I shake my hand from side to side. I squeak as I feel a large hand grasp my ass firmly. I turn sharply to see my boyfriend Clyde grinning down at me. Clyde is about my age, at six feet three inches, with luscious brown hair that curls at his ears, a football player's physique, and lightly tanned skin that complimented my light peach skin perfectly. "Hey, sexy," he said, kissing my cheek, "how's your day going?" I smile up at him. Clyde and I have been dating since the eighth grade. We haven't gone farther than second base, but I hold out hope that one day, we'll finally take the next step. He walks me to the parking lot, and Cartman's blue Honda accord pulled up beside me. Cartman had agreed to give me rides home until I can get my license this weekend. I hop in, trade a few insults with Cartman, and bid Clyde farewell as Cartman slams his foot on the gas. Halfway home I realize I have to cheer Clyde on at his football game tonight. I feel elated at the prospect of seeing Clyde excel at something he loves.

I become so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't see the car speeding towards us until it's too late.

**Welp, that's the first chapter! Kyle won't be getting his powers until about chapter three. This was kind of a background into the AU I've created. Reviews are love! **


	2. A Trip To The Hospital

**Second Chapter, bitches! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer.**

Kyle

I hear nothing but the wailing of sirens and the concerned murmurs of pedestrians. I heard the paramedics mumbling medical terms at one another. I can feel myself being lifted onto a gurney. I try to open my eyes, but the minute I do, I see nothing but spots. I manage to stay conscious for a few seconds longer before I completely black out.

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I open my eyes slowly, squinting as the fluorescent lights wash over me. The smell of bleach assaults my senses as I come to realize I'm in the South Park Hell's Pass Hospital.

"KYLE!"

I jump in surprise as a bulky figure launches itself onto me. I giggle as Stan squeezes me and berates me for scaring him. I look over Stan's shoulder to see my parents, Kenny, and Cartman standing there with their respective families, the Marsh's beaming down at me from their spot in the corner of the room. Kenny grins at me. "Lookin' good, Red." I can't help but smile in return. "Thanks, I try." Out of the corner of my eye I see Cartman shuffling his way to the side of my bed. Stan releases me from his grip and steps aside so Cartman can get closer. "You scared the shit out of me, Kahl," he says in an accusatory tone. I give him a big grin. "Why do you care, Cartman?" I ask in an innocent voice. Cartman looks away, "I don't! One less Jew the way I see it, I just didn't want to explain why you died in _my _car."

The mention of the accident brings a frown to my face. "What happened, exactly?" A doctor, whom I'm assuming is mine, bustles through the door just in time to catch what I've said. "I think I can answer that," he says, a kind smile gracing his features. "You suffered only minor cuts and a small concussion, but you'll be fully healed in just a few day's time." I sigh in relief. The doctor's face turns serious. "However, we have uncovered something. It seems you, young man, are carrying the X-gene." I stare at him incredulously. "That's not possible," I say, "I don't have any powers." The doctor gives me a half smile. "It seems the gene remained dormant in your body, until the accident put you in fight-or-flight mode, and the gene kicked in."

I take a moment to let the information sink in. I'm a mutant? I feel a wave of bliss envelop me. I'm no longer an outcast to my friends; I'm one of them. "So…" I say slowly, "What are my powers?" "That I don't know, you'll have to figure that out yourself." My doctor exits the room, just as Clyde barrels into the room. His hair is disheveled, and his eyes are filled with concern. As soon as he sees me, he rushes to my side and plants a kiss on my lips. "How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" I smile up at him, my heart swelling at his concern for me. "I'm feeling okay, just a little sore." Out of the corner of my eye I see Stan glaring at Clyde, and Kenny giving Stan an amused smirk. Cartman had disappeared, but I don't really care.

We all spend another fifteen minutes chatting amicably until Cartman reenters with Butters with him. "Guys!" he exclaims, "I got Butters! He can tell us what Kahl's powers are!" It was true. Butters can read people's powers and their mutant class. Butters grasps my hands, closes his eyes, and begins to concentrate. After about five minutes, his eyes fling open. "Oh gee, fellers, I'm sorry, but I couldn't see his powers. I do know he has more than one, though." We urge him to continue, but he scurries away, muttering something about getting grounded.

It was two whole days before the hospital released me. I stretch my legs and enjoy the feel of sunshine on my face again. I ride home with my parents, contemplating my situation the entire way home. I have powers. Multiple powers, at that, and I have no idea what they are or how to control them. We arrive at my house and shuffle inside. I immediately head upstairs, ready to wash the hospital smell off of me and change into some clean clothes. I open my door, just in time to see Bebe Stevens launch a fireball at me. I throw my hands in front of my face in an attempt to lessen the blow. I look up to see the fire floating merely inches away from my face. I move my hand, and the fire moves as well. Across the room, Bebe screams in anger and leaps out of my open window. I stare open mouthed at the spot where Bebe previously stood, unable to comprehend the events that had just transpired. I look up to see the fireball still blazing, already having scorched my Terrence and Phillip poster. I awkwardly crab-walk into my bathroom, using my hands to guide the fireball. I move the fireball into the shower with one hand and turn on the faucet with the other. I watch as the fireball fizzes out of existence, completely enveloped in the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"Kyle?"

I jump at the voice behind me, and watch as my hairbrush flies across the bathroom. Ike is standing in the doorway, eyes wide. "Cool!" he says, grinning at me. In my opinion, Ike's powers are the 'cool' ones. He has cryokinesis, or the ability to create and manipulate ice. He also has a super genius intellect. He makes me look like Cartman. Ike is four feet, eight inches, seeing as he's only ten years old. He has a slight frame, which will most likely fill out as he gets older. He has jet-black hair, as well as pale white skin and coal black eyes.

We head downstairs, my head spinning with this new information. Bebe attacked me in my bedroom, with powers none of us knew she had. I have the gift of telekinesis, as well as a few other unknown gifts. I eat dinner with my family, ignoring my mutant problems and focusing on my family, and the pineapple upside-down cake I'm currently devouring.

**And that's the second chapter! It took me forever to power through the hospital scene, so I hope it didn't suck. I decided to give a little sneak peek of Kyle's powers, so what do think? As you can tell, from the telekinesis and the hair, Kyle is a parallel to Jean Grey! YAY! Stan is kind of Superman, lol. ** **Reviews are love! Bye!**


	3. Sirens

**New Chapter! **

**Warning: Sexual content later in the chapter**

**Disclaimer.**

It's been two weeks since I discovered my first power. Ike, unable to keep a secret, told everyone we knew, and my friends invaded my house and bombarded me with questions. They helped me control what I moved and how far I moved it. I can now lift four things at once and approximately 400 pounds. Stan even taught me how to use my powers to fly to school, so now I don't have to bum rides off of fat ass anymore. During this process I also discovered I had the power of telepathy. I can hear thoughts and feel emotions that belong to others. I can also project my on thoughts and emotions into the minds of others. I hardly ever use my telepathy, because I feel a person's thoughts are private.

The weekend flies by faster than I anticipated, and Monday comes in full force. I go through my normal morning routine, put on a deep blue v-neck sweater, along with a grey cardigan, black skinny jeans and dove gray ankle boots, and walk outside. I look up to the sky, close my eyes, and begin to levitate. My body feels weightless as I glide through the air to school. I land gracefully and head inside. My morning classes go by quickly, and soon I'm walking to my choir class. The spacious room has a black grand piano surrounded by South Park High's best singers. I take my place next to my friend Wendy, along with the other sopranos. Wendy and I are almost always fighting over solos, always attempting to outdo each other.

Our music teacher, Mr. Big Gay Al, takes his seat at the piano. "Alright, boys and girls, today we'll be working on some _fabulous_ foreign sound. Kyle, sing through 'Harem' for me, would you please?" I move to the front of the room, as the tantric music flows around myself and my peers. I take a deep breath and begin.

_Burning Sands,_

_Winds of Desire,_

_Mirrored the waves that reflect a burning fire_

_Within my heart,_

_Un-watered,_

_Feeding the flame, _

_Welcoming you to my Harem._

The music stops abruptly. I open my eyes to see the boys in the room staring at me with glassy eyes. I knew my voice was beautiful, not to be vain, but it has never before inspired the reaction I'm currently receiving. Token, the lead bass, kneels before me, kissing my hand. "Please, sing more, my love." As I switch into complete freak out mode, one of the other boys pushes Token off of me.

"Back off, Kyle's mine!"

The other boys begin pushing one another.

"No, he's mine!" They chorused.

It's when the punches start flying that I discreetly flee the room. In my haste, I leave my bag in the room. When I return for it, the boys have beaten each other senseless. Blood cover their faces and clothing as they turn in unison to look at me. I use my telekinesis to summon my messenger bag and flee the room for the second time today. I accidently run straight into Clyde. His strong arms envelop me as he attempts to calm me down.

Clyde drives me over to Butters' house. I'm hoping he'll have an explanation as to what happened today. We pull into the driveway and head inside. Butters is standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee with Tweek. "AAAHH!" Tweek screams as he spots us. Butters ushers him upstairs and turns to us. "Hey Fellers, what's up?"

"I need you to scan my powers again. I think I may know what my last power is."

Butters takes my hands in his own and closes his eyes. They fling open is surprise. "Oh gee, this is weird."

"What is it, Butters?" I ask, desperate to know.

"Well Kyle, I think you might be a siren." "What?" Clyde asks, thoroughly confused. Butters turns to smile at Clyde. "Kyle's third power is the ability to entice and hypnotize men through singing." Clyde grins, "Well that explains why I'm crazy about him." Butters smiles and shakes his head. "His powers aren't likely to work on people who already love him."

Clyde and I bid Butters goodbye, and we head back to my house. Both my parents and Ike have left town for the rest of the week to visit Ike's biological parents. Clyde flops onto the couch and puts on a movie while I gather snacks to nosh on. I enter the room again, and snuggle against Clyde while Moulin Rouge plays. After a few minutes, however, I become bored with the film. The thought of my new power makes me feel brazen and sultry. I turn to face Clyde and kiss him with full force. He responds almost immediately, his hands on my waist. Soon, his hands are lightly groping my ass, and my jeans become tighter around my groin. I decide that it's time to move forward, and I lift Clyde's shirt over his head. His tanned skin makes his bulging, powerful muscles even more defined. I slowly undo his jeans, kissing at his navel. His moans of approval give me the courage to remove his boxers, and I gasp at the sight before me. I have often fantasized about my boyfriend, and I'm pleased to see he measures up. I look up at him, and he nods his consent. I begin to lightly tease the head, and soon I'm deep throating the 8-inch cock. Clyde is thrusting his hips and moaning as I suck harder on the engorged appendage. I hear him scream my name as hot liquid sprays from his cock and trickles down my throat. I cum in my own jeans, untouched, at the sounds Clyde makes. After a quick clean up, Clyde and I retire to my room, and before I know it, everything is black.

**Yay! So, how was the sexiness? I know it was with Clyde, but still. Tasty. Don't worry, Kyle and Clyde will meet their end soon. Sorry if the sex was bad, I've never written sex stories before. Reviews are love!**


	4. Wendy and Clyde

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in months, but shit happens, ya know? At any rate, I'm updating all of my stories, including a new one I wrote. It's a Pokémon/Glee crossover, Kurt and Sam pairing. If this sounds even remotely interesting to you, please go read it! Feel free to read my other story as well. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer.**

It's been four days since I found out about my new power. It's also been four days since I sucked off my boyfriend, Clyde Donovan, on my living room couch. Things haven't been awkward exactly, I just feel a little trashy. I had never anticipated my first sexual experience to be a face full of crotch. I'm just thankful that Clyde isn't the type to brag about sex to his friends. I wouldn't want to have to kill my first boyfriend.

However, blowjobs are at the bottom of my seemingly endless list of problems. For one, Bebe Stevens glares at me constantly. She hasn't made a move to harm me since the incident in my room, but she always looks tense, like a cobra poised to strike.

Boys are another one of my problems. Token, as well as the other choirboys, have apologized profusely for their behavior. I can't blame them, it's not as if they could control themselves, really. However, there's still some tension between all of us, as if the spell was still upon them, ever so slightly, yet glaringly obvious. I make it a point most days to avoid them, just in case.

Finally, my most current problem is staring me in the face. Wendy Testaburger. Wendy and I are somewhat friends. We've always been in competition with one another, be it school, sports, or music; and now, apparently, over Stan as well.

"Kyle," she said, approaching me.

"Yes?"

"Can we…maybe...talk for a second?"

"Sure," I reply, hearing the worry in her voice.

We decide to skip choir, mostly out of fear of what happened the other day, and sit outside on a bench. Wendy has changed since we were kids. She stands at 5'6, something that annoys me greatly, and weighs about 119 pounds, the skinny bitch. Her black hair is shorter now, reaching her jaw, about an inch longer than my own. Her purple pea coat remains ever present, though she switched to dark green dresses, forgoing her yellow pants, a decision I highly approve of.

"It's Stan," she says, pulling me from my musings. "He seems so distant, like he doesn't care about us anymore. He's either busy with football or caring for you."

I can sympathize with that. I remember when Clyde first joined football. He practically ignored me for weeks until I pounced on him one day before a game, kissing the life out of him. He hasn't forgotten me since.

"Stan has a lot going on right now," I say. "But now that I'm out of the hospital and training is over, you'll be his first priority," I say sincerely.

"You really think so?" she asks, sounding uncharacteristically insecure.

"I know so," I say, smiling warmly at her.

"There's something else," she says, her gaze focused on her purple ballet flats. "I'm…I'm a mutant too."

I stare at her stupidly. Of course she has powers, I think to myself smiling, she has to keep up with me somehow.

"That's wonderful, Wendy!" I exclaim. "What's your power?"

She smirks. "Telepathy. I'm clairvoyant as well."

I smirk back. "You stupid bitch," I say playfully, "Stan's going to be so turned on! Have you told him yet?"

Her smirk slips off her face. "No," she said sadly, "I was afraid to tell him. I feel like he's going to treat me differently once he knows."

I roll my eyes. "Wendy, Stan has powers too," I remind her. "And all of his friends are mutants as well, he's not going to care."

Her eyes begin water. "I know it's stupid, but he's always treated me differently than he has you, and I feel like it's going to get much worse once he finds out."

I feel sorry for Wendy. I can tell how hard keeping her powers a secret is for her.

"Look," I say, "Stan's a good guy, he'll understand. If you want, I'll be there with you when you tell him."

"Tell me what?" Came a familiar voice.

Wendy and I jump as Stan comes around the corner of the building, a concerned look in his eyes.

Wendy gulps and I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Stan…" she says slowly, "there's something I need to tell you…"

Stan starts panicking. "What? But…Wendy, we've never even had sex!"

"WHAT?!" Wendy and I scream in unison.

Stan begins to look confused. "Wait, so, you're not pregnant?"

There's a short pause before Wendy and I start cackling like madmen. Stan looks even more confused as we attempt to pull ourselves together, reigning in the giggles.

"No Stan, I'm not pregnant," She says, before turning serious. "I'm a mutant."

"Oh," Stan says blankly, before smiling at her. "Cool."

He gives her a smile before hugging me and heading back to class.

"See?" I say brightly, "nothing to worry about."

But Wendy still has a sad look on her face. "Yeah," she says, "nothing at all."

She mutters a goodbye before quickly walking away, leaving me confused.

I'm tempted to run after her, but the last bell rings, and I've promised Clyde that I'll meet him at his locker. He says he wants to tell me something.

I head inside, taking off my coat to reveal a black Fallout Boy t-shirt, one of my favorites, and a striped long sleeve shirt under that. My combat boots clomp loudly on the tile as I head to Clyde's locker.

When I arrive, Clyde is already standing next to his open locker, which appears to be completely empty. Frowning, I step up to Clyde, who looks incredibly upset.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Hey." He says, not looking at me.

It seems like ages before he finally speaks again.

"Kyle, I'm moving to Scottsdale next week. My parents told me two days ago."

For several moments I'm unable to speak. Finally, I manage to speak.

"You're breaking up with me?"

Clyde pulls me in closer, as if afraid I might disappear. "I wish there was another way, but you and I both know long distance relationships don't work. I think it would just be easier this way."

I want to hit him. I want to kick and scream and hate him for not fighting for us. But deep down, I know he's right. It's easier this way. We take a long walk, go to our favorite coffee shop, and pretend that our lives aren't about to be drastically changed forever. He exits the coffee shop alone, and I fight back tears as I sip on who knows what, trying to keep it together.

Somehow, I end up in Cartman's Honda, sobbing as he pulls up to his driveway. He ushers me inside, brings me Clyde Frog* to hold, and lets me sob brokenly into his shirt.

"Why are you being so nice?" I say between sniffles.

"Because you're friend, you stupid Jew," he said lightly, no animosity behind his insult, "You're important to me."

Cartman turns out to be a perfect confidant. He lets me explain what happened without interrupting with threats of killing Clyde, he gives me enough space to breathe and process the whole incident, and when I head home, he promises to keep what happened a secret from Stan and Kenny until I'm ready to tell them.

I fly home, the cold air acting as a reminder that I can still feel things besides heartache.

**Tada! I hope you guys don't hate me too much, but there's a reason for Clyde leaving, you'll find out soon enough, just as there's a reason for Wendy still being upset, if you haven't already caught on from that scene. *Clyde Frog is Cartman's stuffed animal that comforts him, and I in no way affiliated with the real Clyde. Hope you guys enjoyed this! R&R please!**


End file.
